


Crimson Suits You (Better Than Pink)

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Dies Irae (Visual Novel)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Monologue, POV Eleonore von Wittenburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: Femslash February prompt 7: Lips.Eleonore's musings on Beatrice's lips.
Relationships: Beatrice von Kircheisen/Eleonore von Wittenburg
Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149401
Kudos: 2





	Crimson Suits You (Better Than Pink)

Stop talking, you little fool.

Just – Just stop.

Why? Your big azure eyes are the picture of innocence, as if you don’t know what you’re doing to me.

No,  you don’t?  Who are you trying to fool?

I said, stop talking. Stop moving your lips.

Oh god, your lips. You’ve put on that lip gloss I bought you for your birthday as a joke – the one that shines like pearls and pink rose petals. How I wish to remove it; to smear it all over your face.

I want to kiss that shine away, so it would also transfer to my lips. I want your lips to part in that little ‘oh’,  the one you only have on your face when you pant underneath me in our bed. 

I want your lips to turn dark again from the force of my kisses – dark crimson suits your lips so much better than pale pink, you know. It makes you look so irresistible, like a succubus donning the suit of an angel.

But, only wear it for me, okay? No one else can see your lips in crimson – that’s my color, and oh my dear Beatrice, I do not share what’s mine.

  
  



End file.
